


Valentines Day

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: A 1988 Valentines Day minific
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 92





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Patrick wakes up before Jonny and allows himself a minute of just pure contentment. He's the little spoon to Jonny's big spoon, with Jonny's arm wrapped securely around his waist and breath hot on the back of his neck, which he always pretends to hate when Jonny's awake. He's literally never been happier in his life. He shifts a little bit so he can see Jonny's face and can't help but think about how different this man looks from the baby-faced 18 year old he fell in love with. And just like them, their love has only grown and matured over the past thirteen years. Patrick doesn't know what he would do without Jonny. He moves forward just enough to press a kiss to Jonny's cheek and then sneaks out from under his arm, knowing that if he doesn't make coffee Jonny won't be functional.

He doesn't hear Jonny come into the kitchen until he suddenly has over six feet of muscle leaning on his back and a chin hooked over his shoulder.

"Happy valentines day," Jonny mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to Patrick's neck. Patrick leans his head back to allow Jonny a quick kiss on the lips before trying to shake himself out of his hold.

"Happy valentines day," he responds. "Let me finish making the coffee." Jonny makes a noise of disagreement.

"Pay attention to me instead," Jonny grumbles, leaning even more of his weight on Patrick. He secretly _loves_ when Jonny gets clingy. He's spent so much of his life proving that his height doesn't matter, so it's nice to just let himself feel how Jonny _looms_ over him- how Jonny manhandles him around to where he wants him. Which he would _never, ever_ admit out loud, but he's under no illusion that Jonny doesn't know.

"I'm making this coffee for _you_ , babe." Patrick reminds him. Jonny doesn't seem to care; he presses a kiss to Patrick's temple before trailing his lips down, bringing one hand up to grab Patrick by the hair and tilting his head so he had full access to Patrick's neck where he starts kissing and licking and biting.

Patrick fumbles the coffee cup.

He somehow manages to act like none of this is affecting him even as he feels heat spreading through him. He stirs the creamer and sweetener into Jonny's coffee cup and focuses on steadying his breathing and not reacting.

"Your coffee's done," he chokes out, voice coming out a little raspier than he intended. He feels Jonny's smirk against his skin and that _shouldn't be hot_ but it really, really is. Jonny presses one last kiss against Patrick's neck before he straightens up and grabs the cup. Patrick's about to make his escape to go get ready for practice when Jonny casually moves forward, using his weight to keep Patrick wedged between him and the counter. He wraps his free arm around Patrick's waist while he takes a sip of the coffee, seeming content to just stand there until he's finished. Patrick can't seem to stop the grin that's slipping onto his face, so he turns his face away from Jonny. He's not going to pretend this isn't exactly where he wants to be, but he'd rather not put up with even more of Jon's smug satisfaction than he already has to. But he does let himself relax back into Jonny's hold. When he thinks he's gotten the unadulterated joy on his face under control, he tilts his head back onto Jonny's shoulder and looks up at him.

"Love you," he says softly. Jonny looks back down at him and his whole face softens. It leaves Patrick breathless.

"Love you, Pat."


End file.
